


Grass2lewds

by Reavski



Series: Grasslewds [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Bisexuality, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Heterosexual Sex, Multi, POV Female Character, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reavski/pseuds/Reavski
Summary: A second encounter of the lascivious Grassroots with their junior member’s human ally. Sequel to Grasslewds. CYOA.
Relationships: Imaizumi Kagerou/Sekibanki, Imaizumi Kagerou/Wakasagihime
Series: Grasslewds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088222
Kudos: 1





	Grass2lewds

It was morning and, thus, altogether another day. A young, young one. A brighter wolf-woman could’ve wondered what she was doing up so early.

An even brighter one would’ve wondered about her circumstances instead. The where of location, the who of company. Kagerou’s were an odd set. A mermaid and a human. No favour for her nose before breakfast, these. Neither were the pinewood- and rush-scented floors of Sekibanki’s chic tea-house, smack-dab in the middle of the Human Village. Its current representative, being a male of indeterminate age yet somewhat a determined face, scrunched the latter as the mermaid, Wakasagihime – sprawled two-thirds along the bench beside him with her massive tail – dipped her fin-eared head below the table’s edge.

Moist lips smacked in the under-table gloom.

The man jolted on his seat. Opposite of him, Kagerou felt a jitter in her belly which wasn’t per se hunger when their eyes met over the tea-bearing cups. They joined in a look which, between different species, could be called “sympathetic.” Gasping, he tipped back his head, even as the rear of the mermaid’s began bouncing – slowly, sensually – in and out of view.

Kagerou swallowed. Her throat hadn’t been just parched when she’d woken up; it’d been pressed, glued and become overnight a veritable doorstopper. Now, the human’s strained expressions were making her want to wet it even more. Would she but… then, she jealously pictured, she could slurp even more obscenely than Wakasagihime was, to the man’s grunted appreciation. And, jealously still, Kagerou’s. The mermaid princess’s lips had proven themselves more wicked than hers and Sekibanki’s mashed together. They’d all measured theirs against the same tool.

Until, in fact, its owner couldn’t tell the difference anymore past his blindfold – and passed out on the hostess’s bed.

That had been a fortnight ago. This, pale morning, when the Grassroots had come to after their sotted hen night, the hairiest belly manifest had been none other than Kagerou’s. And no dangling accessories to hang a clumsy hand on, either. They’d carried themselves – some more _carried_ than _themselves_ – down from Sekibanki’s bedroom in the garret to the ground level, which the surreptitious _rokurokubi_ had crafted into a semblance of an honest, human business. That of a snacking variety. Which, in turn, they hadn’t – trusting the magic of mint leaves in hot water over sugar to soften the morning dispositions. Steaming cups had punctuated the numb conversation.

And that was when the bell at the door had rung.

All at once, Sekibanki, who’d disguised together with the job-experienced Kagerou in the tea-house’s cute uniforms, must have had a think toward vacation. To the door, and she’d been presenting who’d stood on the other side a cautious handspan’s width of the notorious Seki-scowl.

“… It’s the _crack of the bloody dawn!_ ” she’d hissed via the gap cracked in the door.

There’d come a snuffled chuckle. “Spot-on when the beasties’re the feeblest, innit?”

Kagerou’s wolf-ears had steepled on her head. She’d known that chuckle, had the wolf-woman, and not from restless dreams alone. Wakasagihime, her upper body propped on a bundle of comforters, had cocked her fins as well.

“Come to help out,” the voice had continued. “You’re openin’ in about a jiffy, yeah? Off today, myself. Can ready the tables for you, sort the dishes—”

Sekibanki’s profile had become one mighty furrow by then. “No!” she’d snapped back. “We’re _closed_ until afternoon. Geddit? The sign gone with the fairies? Can’t read or what?”

“Sign…?” A pause had prefaced a whistle of mock-revelation. “Huh! Wonder at that. So, want me to sweep the basement while at it, or…?”

“Now look, you—!”

Cued by the sparking impasse, the mermaid princess had thrown in her royal ducat. “Oh, do let him in, ‘Banki,” she’d enjoined with a toss of the curly bangs. “The Grassroots haven’t a rule about species. Neither has he _grassed on us_ since the last time – has he? He’s good.”

Sekibanki had clicked her tongue; and, in through that chink in caution (and the inched-open door) peeked had a curious, familiar face. Cropped hair and handsome brows had been skewed the Grassroots at the table’s way.

Kagerou had sensed a blush in force mobilise somewhere down the cleavage of her waitress’s uniform and launch its implacable campaign up north. The tall human who’d two weeks before subdued her body and then settled for good inside her fantasies had been a colourful picture, one not far from a Tengu newspaper’s article on harvesting season in the Human Village. That Sun-burnt, bucolic quality of him hadn’t been what’d caused the blush, though. The raunchy stills flitting between her perked ears – had. And would’ve still, even if she hadn’t polished each of them into an eidetic masterpiece over more than one and more than three lonely evenings. With slippery, moist fingers on those even lonelier.

The threesome with Sekibanki on the bank of the Misty Lake, wonderful though it’d been, had been but one of these. The night eventually spent fooling around in her redhead friend’s bed alongside her boyfriend and the glamorous Wakasagihime had been another – and potent fuel for blushes itself. The drinks, expensively ferried to their meet at the lake, hadn’t seen clear bottoms by when the Grassroots, snuck not long earlier into their _rokurokubi_ regular’s home in the human town, had heard the bell declare their (new) male inductee’s arrival. Sekibanki and Kagerou had ferried him in turn to the lounge upstairs, skinning his clothes on the way and smothering his mouth with alcoholic kisses.

He’d been left in but his bulging underpants by the time he’d presented before the less mobile, mermaid princess… who, herself, had already loosed her seaweed-green _kimono_ into strategic dishabille.

Then and there more kissing had ensued: pushier, more horizontal and greedier than even the human’s wary expectation. So, as a man beleaguered by _youkai_ might, Sekibanki’s hickey-peppered boyfriend had resorted to distract.

“Can I just—” he’d managed around the _rokurokubi_ ’s ravenous tonguing. “ _Oh, drat it all,_ ” he’d choked out after she’d taken mercy. “Could I get a shot of something ahead of all, please? Any left?”

The assorted, raunchy _youkai_ ladies had glanced at one another’s flushed, boozed faces.

“… For courage, is that it?” Wakasagihime had guessed.

The man had sniggered, jogging the Kagerou who’d been hugging his shoulders from behind and pawing his broad, sculpted chest. “Well, there _is_ _youkai_ about,” he’d joked. “No, but for real… Seki, miss Wolf, you taste something _rotten_ right now. Sorry – you do. Want a sip of whatever you had to match if we’re to play fair. Or ‘fore it’s all out, really. Or _I’m_ all out, drat.”

That’d been a wish even a fairy could grant. Marginally less easy had been to convince the junior, redhead Grassroot to lose the skirt and let her seniors to pour the leftover _shōchū_ over her pearly thighs.

Sooner, nonetheless, than later, Sekibanki’s daring boyfriend would be lapping the drink from a warm and shapely chalice. That’d end rightly before too long – with the sexy redhead being tipped onto her back and the human stripping her of the black, now _sake_ -soaked panties. Sekibanki’s smooth, nude legs wouldn’t dally, either; she’d no sooner gotten one free than she’d stuffed its foot up the pantleg of the man’s overstuffed drawers. There’d been an overt “This is everything you’ve deserved, fool human” hue to Sekibanki’s carmine glare while she’d rubbed him with her sole and wrapped her toes around the pole in his tent. Though, no longer than Wakasagihime’s slithering in beside them to at last break said tent down.

The pole, of course, remaining every inch a standing problem.

Thereon out, the members of the Grassroots Network would apply themselves as one to toppling it for good. Sekibanki, who’d either drunk or thrown her reservations away at the lakeside, would service the stiff cock alongside the tiddly Kagerou: their cheeks touching, lips brushing and tongues crossing paths more than the happy accidental. These sexual footsies would be expelled with the human’s first orgasm; and the wolf-woman, who’d backed away to let her crush reap the sticky yield of their oral co-venture, would out of nowhere find herself in Sekibanki’s exclusive arms and the recipient of an almost throat-deep, sperm-flavoured kiss.

Near on to a minute, they would swap her boyfriend’s seed back and forth, squirming and making out, until Sekibanki had gulped it down like a mouthful of runny pudding.

Kagerou’s ears – never mind her chest – had by then been afire and pounding; still, she’d registered the man comment something to the effect of dumb amazement. Sekibanki had smacked him, threatening “his own turn;” and yet, she’d been as soon upon and undressing the stunned Kagerou alongside a smiling Wakasagihime, the latter of whom had gladly lent her pillowy tits to the man’s comfort for the duration of the sloppy, double blowjob, but had a keen and (di)vested interest in Kagerou’s body herself.

There’d been enough unspent shame in the wolf-woman’s honest heart to cover up her hairier bits when fronted onto three drunken, ogling gazes. The small consolation of making this a second time for the least familiar of these – defensible, thus, by Kagerou’s moral nous – had been just that. Small. Quite unlike something else, which had been fast growling large again for Kagerou’s coarse charms.

“… Weirdo,” she’d said for want of anything cleverer, tail swishing between her thighs.

Sekibanki had sighed at her side. “He is that, yeah.”

“Of course he is,” Wakasagihime had concurred.

“‘Course I am,” the human had agreed. “Uh. Could this weirdo get another round of that _shōchū_ , by chance?”

That, he’d very well gotten – straight from Wakasagihime’s generous mouth. And Kagerou, who’d found herself the meanwhile target of her redhead crush’s hungers, had been turned about, her hips wrapped in Sekibanki’s previously discarded skirt and positioned above the man’s restored, spittle- and cum-dribbling hard-on. And then, as the wolf-woman had done once to her, now it would be Sekibanki who’d guide the slimy tip of her boyfriend’s manhood up between Kagerou’s dark, frilly labia.

A shove from the _rokurokubi_ ’s cheating hands, and he’d plunged to the hilt into the wolf-woman’s hot, slick vagina: his blunt cockhead easily sliding up to and flirting with her baby-room, where his previous load had still mostly clung since their afternoon’s romp. Sekibanki, it’d seemed, being after an encore.

Molested with no mercy – by her redhead crush to start, then by Wakasagihime, once the princess had done ~~watering~~ boozing their new clubmate – teats pinched between knowing, feminine fingers, ass and thighs pawed by rougher, male ones, and her vagina’s weak spots bullied by a hard, human cock, Kagerou’s climax had come the quickest it’d ever had. It had left her friends to shore her up while she’d squirted and whimpered and scratched their arms bloody in her fits.

And then, in return, she’d been compelled by whispering lips to requite: to sway her hips back and forth, and left and right for the human’s pleasure – right until his second, no less plentiful orgasm had been gushing in long, virile spurts into Kagerou’s messy womb.

A low, husky, waspish voice had murmured into the wolf-woman’s ear, even as she’d obediently let the human to plant every last drop of his precious seed inside her.

“… You wanted his ‘puppies,’ right?” it had reminded. “Geddem, then. Get knocked up. You _damn dyke._ ”

To her shock, confusion and rather a pleasant flutter below, it had been Sekibanki’s.

These and other unutterable occurrences – up to licking the _cream_ out of a mermaid _cream-pie_ – wouldn’t at all prepare Kagerou for the strangeness of rousing at dawn up to her ears in Wakasagihime’s bust while, nearby, a human and a _rokurokubi_ had engaged in a hush-hush, early-morning heart-to-heart. Never ahead or since had the wolf-woman heard her crush utter the words “Yeah,” “Me” and “Too” in sequence with so little guarded sarcasm affixed.

Two weeks later, she’d thought she’d scented a trace of the same, three-word sentiment when Sekibanki had caught her nosey boyfriend by the handsome chin and dragged him out the exiting door for a private word.

“—down with them awhile, all fine?” she’d been saying once they’d walked back in, and now she’d had a certain, subtle dimple in her cheek. It’d been that of a woman slaked enough to face reality – for now. “Might as good, and I’ll fix you a bite to eat. You two too, I guess? What’ll it be?”

The final pair of questions had been aimed at the senior Grassroots, who’d promptly weighed their friend’s new goodwill against their empty stomachs.

“Methinks I’ll try some of those steamed buns with jam, pretty please,” Wakasagihime had said.

Sekibanki had sketched out a nod. “Uh-huh. Kage?”

“Um. Same?”

“Cert’nly,” Sekibanki had shot back, possibly in jest and, even more so, occupational usance. “Will take a few, so buckle in for a bit. Try ‘n not eat anyone, huh, you two?”

The senior Grassroots had each given a nod back. One, of the nimbler faculties, had waved the newly deserted human to sit at her side. After, anyhow, Sekibanki had vanished in the back of the shop, and she’d knocked her pile of comforters off the bench. The human, ostensibly, meant to be their replacement. Which he had – reclaimed their place – to rather a grabby and grateful mermaid princess.

“Thaaanks,” Wakasagihime had chirped, arms winding all around the strapping man’s chest. “Always nicer with an actual shoulder to lean on. And, apologies, mister Human. This was… not prearranged, I take?”

“… What? What wasn’t?” Sekibanki’s boyfriend had asked, caught afoul of a glance Kagerou-wise at the wolf-woman and her smart uniform.

There’d been more about it than could be absorbed with a single glance, too. The tea-house’s monochrome ensemble was something like a maid could wear, if she weren’t overmuch concerned for her young lord following her up a flight of stairs. The tops were corset-tight and a prim black, except the basket of ruched, white rayon in the breasty area which, Kagerou had on coincidental experience, stretched wide out at so little as a friendly tug. Or a lean-over, if said breasts were of a heavier persuasion.

Oddest of everything, however, there had always been a set of it just in Kagerou’s three sizes. Complete with a pair of skimpy, silken, colour-coordinated panties.

Wakasagihime had smiled the man’s distraction away in that innocent way she had, even while her palm had trailed down his flank to alight atop his thigh. He’d watched it range, but hadn’t bothered giving other directions.

“Us,” she’d explained. “Here. Me and Kage, pulling out that rug. Oh, please, none of that,” she’d huffed at the denial quaking his Adam’s apple. “Speak, and speak plainly with me. Were you or were you not going to?”

He’d blinked. “Going to… what?”

“Sweep her basement, was it?”

The human had gone still in the mermaid’s coquettish embrace. “… Ye—Yeah?” he’d managed. “What ‘bout it?”

“There’s no basement under this house, silly.”

There’d come a stuck pause, with the human on its end… and then a rattle of resignation chased by a complying sigh. He’d grimaced. “… Crap. Sounded swift in my head, I swear.”

Wakasagihime had absolved him of this slip, the roaming hand encroaching further and further onto his male quarters. “Could have been worse,” she’d opined. “Could have been cobwebs.”

“Er. Not suicidal, princess. I do have a care, yunno?”

She’d made a regal giggle, inasmuch as one could be. “Yes. I’ll warrant you are keeping our ‘Banki’s basement cobweb-free with great dispatch. Which is why—”

The man had tensed from the jaw down, eyes bulging. “Uh, princess? Wakasagihime?”

And there it had come. The first whiff of that familiar, sultry, masculine scent. Kagerou’s nostrils had flared like they hadn’t at the tangy, herbal tea. Her tail had twitched to life.

Somewhere beneath the table’s far edge, something amazing had been sprung free. It’d been enough arresting to cause the man’s breath to catch and the mermaid to lap her tongue around her pale lips.

“Oh, my…”

The man had swallowed. “Ugh. Look, this is—”

“Oh, pish-posh,” Waka had moaned. “We are all perverts here. Shush and let it happen.”

“But Seki—”

“—you would’ve been ploughing like a field upon this very table by now if only we hadn’t turned up to spoke your wheel,” she’d filled in for him the unspoken. “Yes. Obviously. Your fishing rod grew _this big_ merely from me pushing my breasts on you. I’ll wager you had already half a stiffy going while you two nosed and smooched outside.”

“Half,” he’d muttered. “Yeah, right.”

“And so,” Wakasagihime had delivered her ultimate argument, “since we have done you this gross disservice, O mister Human, this humble _wakasagi_ hereby presents her warm, loving mouth in avail.”

Kagerou hadn’t ever witnessed anybody but Sekibanki sever their neck and live to review the experience, but she’d definitely heard the human near wrick his when he’d wrenched his attention from the picture of Waka’s full, pouting lips poised to dispel his dry spell. He’d pled mutely with the wolf-woman opposite for support, but it’d been angling for hope in an empty beer-keg. Her long-nailed fingers had already tucked up the uniform’s lacey skirt and been stroking the front of her panties in suspense. She’d tilted her head, daring a smile of her own.

“… Crap,” the human had wheezed, defeat and racing blood making short work of remaining propriety. “Sure, drat, fine. Be lying if I said I’d _not_ thought about this…”

Wakasagihime’s smile had turned sharklike at the reply. The smug face of royalty triumphant, it’d seemed, could be as terrible as a _rokurokubi_ ’s on the prowl.

“Think our ‘Banki will be along soon?” she’d wondered aloud, creeping over the capitulated man’s lap.

“‘Tween us four to feed?” he’d guessed. “We’ve twenty minutes, safe. That’s if she’s the dough ready.”

“Goodness. Sit back comfortably then, if you’ll please. This’ll be a _long one._ ”

And presently, the slack-jawed conduct of his face was telling, he mightn’t last a fanlight, let alone the whole window.

Kagerou fidgeted on her seat, craning for a fuller view. The man, going by the soundscape, was being spared no suction nor saliva in the tonsils-deep, reparatory blowjob; and, being the oral expert she was, Wakasagihime steadily varied each, stopping every odd moment to swallow the built-up excess. Kagerou poured her stare hard at him enjoying her best friend’s expert lips – one hand’s fingers tapping her happiness button through her panties, and the other’s – coiled round the scalding teacup. Sekibanki’s boyfriend must’ve seized on the latter arrangement; a clench of bravado, and he stuck a hand of his own down the slit in Wakasagihime’s _kimono_ to grasp one of the plush, opulent breasts which’d landed him in this stiff predicament.

The naughty mermaid tittered wetly around his impeding girth. She slid her lips up to and off his tip to show off a mouthful of lewd, milky foam. This, she then spat in a trailing glob all over his lucky, human cock.

“My nipple,” she advised him in a thick voice; “play rough with it, please. Twist it, pinch it – like you mean to milk me. I like it when it hurts just a bit. Mermaids are sturdy besides, so no worries.”

“… Will drat do,” blustered the man, somehow. “A mite easier on the glans yourself, OK? This’s too good to blow early. You’re a catch, princess.”

Wakasagihime beamed her magnanimity. “Thy wish is our pleasure.”

And that it pretty well was. The mermaid’s slovenly, oral massage resumed with slow intensity, with now an added ingredient of her throaty moans peppering the action. The gurgling of said throat, which Wakasagihime had indulged earlier at volume, was wound back in deference to the human’s plea; and now, for a change, rather than simulating for him the sex he’d missed out on with her mouth, the princess merely shone and polished his fishing rod with her tongue, lips and the velvety insides of her cheeks. If blowjobs were drinks, and her previous had been a vicious shot of _shōchū_ , then this new one was a glass of smooth, red wine. With many, many lipstick prints on the rim.

On the other side of the table, a wellspring of jealousy bubbled over. The would-be waitress named Kagerou spread wider her gartered legs, rubbing herself over her underwear to the sights and sounds of a male she desired coupling with her long-time clubmate’s mouth. And, shamefully, to this clubmate’s muffled, perverse noises. Sobriety was doing her no favours; it’d been more or less fine to pounce on their junior’s boyfriend under the cover of libation, but alongside a clear mind came a not-so-clear conscience. Kagerou’s borrowed panties being pulled aside – by herself, no less – aided the case none.

Once again, because it wasn’t whatsoever the first time, it felt like _cheating._ On Sekibanki, on fidelity… and on herself, by the scrumptious man and her big-titted, mermaid bestie.

On the teeter-end of guilt, the humble wolf-woman threw herself in the only selfish direction surviving… and snuck her middle and ring fingers, curled, up into her ready, eager and thirsty hole. The same one Waka had fed herself, many Moons in the past, when she’d prevailed upon Kagerou that those scary, human males she loved and dreaded weren’t the sole option for buffing the edge off of her worst mating seasons. The wolf-woman’s soft, wet labia ate up her own fingers as they’d eaten up the mermaid’s: up to their third knuckles, without so much as a pang of contrition. Of other things, though, there were oodles. The less innocuous of which was the spine-bowing pang of her fingertips bumping that secret spot a trusted male was supposed to push on and grind with his hard cock.

The spot her redhead crush’s boyfriend had already pushed on in abundance.

Itchy all over, but rubbing it out of at least one place now, Kagerou faced the man with and, effectively, to whom she was masturbating. His big, ox-shouldered frame, steadied by the bench’s backrest on one arm while groping the mermaid with the spare, stoked the fire under the wolf-woman’s bellybutton. There in his lap, half-hidden by the tabletop, her friend and fellow senior was usurping the entirety of both his manhood and attention. Kagerou inhaled the tepid air, jealousy held by the ears, determined to recover her piece. The scents of tea, maleness and her own, unwashed hair mingled and lodged behind her temples.

“… So, er, um,” she finally coughed up. “Come here often… do you?”

He did not give it very fast, but when he did, his returned look was actually rather an apologetic one. “S—Sorry, miss Wolf,” he said conversationally. “Up to here in, _fuh,_ something amazing at the mo’. What was that?”

Kagerou wrestled back the involuntary giggle. “… Asked you,” she obliged then, “asked you if _fff_ , asked you if you _came here_ often.”

It was said that a wolf-woman might chip her claws on a human’s cleverness, but this one’s was being sapped away even as he mulled the question. He shook his head as if dislodging a witticism and went on.

“To Seki’s?” he figured. “Whenever the winds’re good. Which isn’t near often as I’d like. Job, time, food, welly left to give…” The list sounded encompassing of the Human Village’s fickle weather patterns. “Why, you reckon I…? No. Have you know, I’d none dimmest she had you two over today. On honour. _Hng._ ”

Kagerou licked her fangs. “… That’s not it,” she insisted. “It’s just… yunno? Curiosity? ‘Banki, er, Seki, she only ever told us _some_ stuff. The meat, yunno? Never the dull bits. What you, um, do with her on the regular. What kind of… arrangement you have. How you met and where and so. And, um… this is a pup’s lapse, but… what your name is?”

The human looked for a heartbeat as if slapped by a Tengu’s fan. “… Wait. Hold that thought! Holy mackerel, how haven’t we—”

Wakasagihime’s saliva-thick snigger cut him off.

“ _Ooh,_ ” he remembered. “Yeah. Right. Forgot. Sorry. Holy, uh, _cow_ it is.”

“Marry, it’s fiiine,” said the resurfaced mermaid, her tone charitable but with just a hint of a repressed desire to give him a red ear. “It was funny. A little funny. Passable.”

The man’s easy humours boiled out of him a wry smile. “ _Gracious noble, this princess,_ ” was his muttered retort. “Sorry for excluding you, anywise.”

“Oh, please,” moaned Wakasagihime, sinking back down to his lap, “I’m not ‘Banki. I’ll not lose my head the moment you cease paying me attention. Chat your heart out; I shall busy my noble self here.”

And, appreciably, her noble self did. The human reeled through a range of strained expressions, some reminding Kagerou too closely of their spontaneous, previous tryst to let go amiss. Her fingers glided out of then slid back among her tender walls with ease, lustred all along by warm, glassy lubricant evolved to convey even longer, girthier things. The wolf-woman fought her breath to sit and stay, even while she teased her vagina’s sensitive areas to the human’s gritted, carnal bearing.

“So, the,” she chased the open trail, “the, _hnn,_ the name…?”

Squiggly-browed, the man peered sidelong at the backroom’s forbidding door, meaning crinkling the edges of his eyes. “Uh. Ack—ctually…” he speculated, “could be we oughtn’t. My manageress’s something of a snoop; more ‘n the rule where her bellhops and _youkai_ customers is concerned, too. The less there can train ‘er little nose your way, well… the better for some. Innit?”

They held the stare a moment and a half, pondering on a certain redheaded unavoidability. Then, not a little put out but not yet put off, Kagerou volunteered a nod. “… OK. Um. Makes sense.”

“More ‘n you could surmise, miss Wolf,” assured the man. “Had grief enough the one time she flew a noggin over to slip our yardman my biff chit after we’d overdone drink the night before. Haven’t heard the end of it to this day.”

“Why… Um. Why was it _grief?_ ”

“ _Haaah,_ ” he sighed. There was a faint Sekibankish grind to the sigh. “She signed the thing as my bloody fiancée, _that’s_ why. Hammered it into everyone’s skulls afterwise it’d been just a mate’s prank – which it was, yeah? – and that I’m an incorrigible bachelor, but the young lady had her hounds sniffing around about me either or. So, yeah, not the swiftest idea. Anybody asks? Just a run-of-the-mill runner for the Hieda, I am. Just so. That fine, I, _hfff…_ I hope?”

Kagerou thought no. “… Yes,” she surrendered outwards. “No, yes, I, _mmn,_ I understand. Just so.”

“Good girl,” quipped the man, gratefully… and then, leaning back, loosed among the rafters a deep, satisfied groan. “Oh, _fuuuck meee…_ ”

Sounds of laboured swallowing presaged the mermaid’s slimy repartee. “Laterrr,” she chided. “Have some _patience,_ you _runner._ ”

The human barked off a laugh – clipped, once Wakasagihime’s doting lips remarried his hard-on. “Hold you— _oh, crap,_ ” he gasped. “Hold you to that, drat. Gon’ have to bloody get the young lady some flowers for this leave, bloody me…”

The wolf-woman stared hard at her crush’s docile partner. “… Is this fine?” she was asking all of a sudden.

It’d been a simple one, but the question had contained a lot of conundrum.

For Kagerou. Sekibanki’s boyfriend ducked it like seasoned fowl. “… ‘This?’”

“Us,” she said, blushing and exasperated, “doing it. Without ‘Banki. _Hnn._ ”

The man looked her over, her arm vanishing under the table especially. “… Think I twig,” he admitted at length. “Here’s the, _hff,_ rub, though. After last time, Seki had a… how do you say? Inlook? A good, ol’ bit of self-discovery. Talked it up to me; we gave it a tussle; and, ends meeting, she… well. Gave me a dispensation, let’s say? Story in itself, quick how that upturned.”

“And you’re fine with this?” pursued Kagerou. “You’re fine with… what is this, sharing? With us?”

He sketched out a shrug with his broad shoulders. “Has its perks.”

For a first since ~~falling for~~ lusting after him who’d bedded both of her best friends, Kagerou felt a bite of disappointment for her junior’s choice partner.

He must’ve smelt her pique… or seen her speed her angry masturbation… because he patted Wakasagihime’s nuzzling head for a time-out and sought another appeal.

“… Make no mistake, miss Wolf,” he vowed, grimmer, “I adore Seki. I do. I adore ‘er good and bad. Take her to wife if I could. Thought about it a million times. But I’m a simple man, not an _idiot;_ and Seki’s a _youkai_ , drat easy on the eyes as she is. One day, I’ll grow old – break down, die. This’s a bio-logical inevitability. Come that day, I want Seki to care for herself without wrinkling another frown for some crochety, balding prick. Crap. Might be even ahead then she’ll grow bored of me, instead. Who can ken with _youkai_? Sorry, that’s your own truth. And such’s fine for my lot, too. Know well whereon I stand, here.”

Wakasagihime, who’d levered herself up on her arms as he’d confessed this, offered up a supporting smile. The mermaid’s huge, pendulous bust was out by now of her unsashed _kimono_ : one of the plump, bluish-pink nipples conspicuously plumper and pinker than its twin. Which connoted perhaps to what she said next.

“You’ve every hallmark of a very well-preserved old man,” she consoled him. “I’d nurse you.”

And the man’s reply was one where he stooped and kissed the fish princess – notwithstanding where her lips had of late been and, Kagerou thought, somewhat like a husband kisses his airheaded wife.

“Sweetest thing a girl’s said to me sober, that,” he granted. “Know my drat place, though, still. I’ll use of life as it swings, princess – now included – but I’ll have no truck with illusions. Thanks.”

Wakasagihime’s lush brows hugged each other for a flicker. “… Stubborrrn,” she then moaned; “but, I suppose me it takes like to wiggle into our ‘Banki’s good graces. Some match you are. How-ever did you strike it off?”

The man stared: at the mermaid’s hand slinking to and buttressing his neglected manhood, but also the mermaid at her large. “… She’s, er, not told you?”

“Not everything,” complained Wakasagihime, one weather eye on the slippery happenings below. “Nothing on how you allied, really. What Kagerou here has mentioned: only the juicer bits. How you… phooey, what was it? Caught her dead to rights in indecent exposure and helped her to come clean?”

“Come, yeah. Clean? Uh. Half-right.”

“Tell, please.”

And tell, please he did. The space between Kagerou’s ears went silent thus; and, where silence reigned, you could be positive as a number that _youkai_ were in ambuscade.

The bugbear among them was this: that the wolf-woman _really was_ smitten by the man now recounting the familiar tale of an inter-species tryst down one of the town’s shadowy back-alleys, a merit of Kagerou’s crush stalking about buck-naked under her cape. The picture of him in lascivious disarray, inveigled above and below by her busty, mermaid friend, was only the louder half of it; the scents of his sweat, seed and male pheromones battering her acute sense of smell were a whole different, niggling breed of trouble. His gorgeous brows and the wiry, lickable neck – merely icing on this particular beefcake. What most concerned the wolf-woman was that she seemed convinced, with the kind of deep, crystal clarity you could drink from, that theirs would make for a bright-eyed and bushy-tailed litter of children. And, that she wanted three of them at the absolute least.

Concisely, that the man had thoroughly imprinted on her mind as her mate-to-be. Kagerou needn’t consult the sorry state of her fingers to confirm what it was exactly her body wanted him to do.

The dog in the manger of her heart barked at the wolf-woman this was wrong. Wrong, wrong! That someone who’d had the words “Yeah,” “Me” and “Too” whispered at them in the morning privacy of shared bedsheets ought to be the whisperer’s food alone. That the happenstance of the whisperer pushing them on, under and over each other on the same bedsheet the very night before was parenthetical and not to be oversold. After all, she’d had sex with men at Sekibanki’s beck before; some of it, even, in this self-same tea-house. Never mind those she’d enticed and coupled with of her own wiles. Often, for no more than a promise or a bushel of fruit.

All of those, she’d returned afterwards to their mothers and spouses, seldom to lope across their pastures again. All, to the boy and man, whilom prey of a wolf-woman in a flight of heat.

… All, that is, except Sekibanki’s virile, freehearted boyfriend. _He’d_ not satisfied with a once-per-lifetime fling; _he’d_ come around like a bad habit to screw the giddy Kagerou again the very same day: two times, three and more, with the _rokurokubi_ ’s go-ahead and without, each seeing his seed pumped into her hopeful, desperate womb without fail. No wonder, Kagerou realised, it’d received the wrong impression. No wonder she was more jealous than a Seki-head with no cup.

Monogamy was a pretty thought, but only on its lonesome. Among competition, it tended to shake. Sekibanki’s, for instance, had shaken so fast at her boyfriend’s frolicking with her clubmates, you could hardly see it anymore. Wakasagihime’s churned the waters around itself into whirlpools; Kagerou’s, meanwhile, was a high-strung thing and, she felt, apt to start jigging if she gave up her sense of romance now. Gratefully, it wasn’t _she_ who’d said the magic words; everything she was, was attracted to _both_ the abutting sides of the triangle.

It did, after a fashion, put the wolf-woman on point. She wasn’t sure which, yet, but it was a point.

“—an’ I reckoned, that’s it. The fat lady’s sung. Ate her out, she waddled on home, that’s the long and the short,” the human was relaying to the mermaid propped against his shoulder with her bare breasts sandwiching his arm. “Same week, though, imagine you this, I get me a run over to this quaint, li’l tea-house with a shipment of pots, pans and other jangly such. The drat place’s shut so tight, I daren’t even knock. So, I shout up at a window who and what instead – just by way of formality, intendin’ to scarper afterwise third try – and who rushes on down to open up if not the self-same redhead from the alley? My legs drat near folded; quaking they were. Straight out from ‘neath a shower, she must’ve been: hair wet, streaming, and this fuzzy robe on her. Smelled like a Celestial maiden, glowered like an Oni. Well. Whatever else, she tells me not to stand there like a lemon and to drop the cookware in the backroom. I did. Then, I asked ‘er she settle the bill.”

“Settle!” repeated the mermaid, mock-concernedly. “Our ‘Banki is a debtor?”

“Not, _fuhhh,_ as such,” grunted the man, not without relief. “Thing is, our clerks’re out of date on the market sometimes; we balance what the items cost us and what the client paid originally on delivery. Standard MO. Well, Seki, she really doesn’t want to climb the stairs in wet slippers to fetch her purse. I really can’t leave without the copper. Chips start flying. So, she gets this bright idea into her head. Gives me this stingy look. Undoes the bathrobe, right there… and fans it wide out. Nothing inside but her. Can still see that red bush and those nips of hers standing on ends. Sexiest drat sight I’d seen… and I knew as good she loved doin’ it, every moment. Wiggled her hips, cupped her tits, pretended to stretch – the whole show.”

“And you—” prompted Wakasagihime.

“—shoved her up a wall then and there… only _not,_ ” scoffed the man. “Stalled for time, actually. Seki had to ask twice if it ‘was enough’ for me to quit gawping. Somewise, I had the wit left over to tell her no. That I’d need at least a reimburse for the back-alley shindig if I was to cover for her cute ass. Sounded just to her, it must have, because she scowled, took me to one of the private rooms, peeled down my pants and beat me off. With her feet, what on account of having just gone to the bath and my walking in off the street. Still let me come all over her crotch and bush and rub off on her muff when I did. However _that_ per-tained to the aforesaid. Well, I was a tramp in love by then, as you may’ve sussed, so I asked if I could maybe drop by in the evening with some smoked glass to get us closer acquainted. Then asked again – pledgin’ more glass. And again. Then bloody well begged. Suss you how, but somehow—”

“Somehow,” finished the mermaid, knowingly, “she knuckled under. That is how goes business with our ‘Banki. How long, pray, until you realised your lady was a…?”

“ _… Youkai?_ ” he guessed. “Next dawning, dead-on. Turned out, we’d a heap more grievances in common than rain and taxes, so nothing overmuch sexy happened evening-wise. Conked out together, glad and boozed on her bed. Morning rolls around, though, and I stir… er, feeling damp and draughty downstairs, if you will.”

“Allow me,” proposed the fish princess. “Lacquering the morning wood, yes?”

“Hah… Yes. She drat well was. _Hff._ ”

“What’d you do?”

There was a set now to the junior Grassroot’s partner’s shoulders. To boot, Kagerou spied the muscles rippling underneath the ashen skin of Wakasagihime’s arm. The human’s long, robust pride wasn’t being jerked, which the wolf-woman would’ve undeniably heard; nonetheless, it was having a quality time among the mermaid’s slim fingers and no mistake. The scent of oozing pre-come was so fierce, Kagerou could _taste it_ on the back of her tongue.

The man cosied up inside Wakasagihime’s topless, matronly embrace, watching his cock dirty its masseuse’s palm. “… Stayed put, peepers-shut, and let her work me up awhile,” he answered before long. “Not every day it occurs you wake up to a blowjob what _isn’t_ just a naughty fairy sidled in your room, princess. _Haaah._ Trust me on this, if nowhere else. Seki’s head-game is out of this world, anywise, so last it definitely didn’t.”

Wakasagihime smoothed over his nervous bluffing with a smile. “Then, it occurred you opened your eyes…”

“Yeah. And there it was—”

“A ‘drat’ Seki-head—”

“Yep.”

“—mounted on your rod,” she finished, more tickled by the word. “That must have rattled you right down to your libido. What-ever did you do?”

The human let go of a helpless sneer. “Came! Then and bloody there,” he confessed. “Caught such a fright it tossed me wide over the edge. Seki… well, no, Seki weren’t _in_ bed. The Seki-head – she kept suckin’ and polishing me off, like she’d not noticed I was spewing everywhere on her face and hair. Till I was shooting blanks – and then some. Was hard all over again by the time she’d finally popped her lips off of me. She licked those, then gave me this sour look… said somethin’ was as like meant to dissuade me, and then evanesced like a midday nap’s dream. ‘Least I hadn’t to clean myself up, drat.”

“What was it she said to you?”

His cheeks quirked from a sardonic smile. “… ‘Understand?’”

“And _did you_ understand?” pressed Wakasagihime.

The human Grassroot (official?) sighed at the re-treaded point. “ _Youkai_ is a fact of life, princess,” he acknowledged in the face (and breasts) of overwhelming evidence. “That, I understand. It don’t mean none I’m vitally obliged to scream and cower whenever I bump into one. My job’d suffer, too. I’m a simple soul, anywise. I like Seki. Whatever she does on her _youkai_ time – is none of mine. I’ll bother her on the human, long as she lets me. She stops – so do I. No bad blood. No callin’ on the Hakurei. Nothing. Know the rules, I do. That’s _my_ own truth. Told Seki much the same, later ‘n that morning. Think we saw eye-to-eye then, bloody human and bloody _youkai_.”

The mermaid’s exasperated, “… So stubborn,” was the recurring review. “Phooey, you and ‘Banki both.”

The man, intent on having at least this say, kissed her once more. “… Sorry, by the way.”

“What for on this occasion, pray?”

“Me laconicism apropos Seki and I,” he said, a shade crustily. “Sorry. Storyteller I am not.”

“Not everyone’s owed to be everything,” said Waka. “Why do you apologise?”

“Well, Seki tells you enjoy fishing for these kinds of anecdotes…”

“Oh, please,” said the mermaid, shaking her tousled curls, “stories of lascivious romance are better told by a same-sex mind anyway. These do not lie within your club responsibilities.”

“… What does?” the (yes, official) human Grassroot wanted to know.

Wakasagihime’s smile could have warmed the Misty Lake enough to brew a mild tea. “To the Grassroots Network?” she cooed. “Uphold the codex. None simpler. To me, personally…? This.” The mermaid’s arm began to pump amid the squelching of slimy lube. The human swore under his breath. “… This thick rod,” Wakasagihime was saying, her sing-song voice low and domineering, “which causes women of _youkai_ -kind to bowl over each other to claim it. I want it as well. I want my bottom hole hooked on it, trawled ashore and filled with your baby-batter. I want this big-jawed face of yours buried in my breasts and suckling. You are a prize, mister Human; and I, for one, am overjoyed our ‘Banki has decided to go Dutch with us on you. Stubborn though you be. And, to Kagerou—”

Wide-eyed and flat-eared, the wolf-woman jolted upright on her seat.

The mermaid princess gently unhanded the cock she’d been torturing: strings of man-lube trailing after her pale digits, white and stretchy. “… Shall we query the wolf at the door?” she wondered aloud. “Kagerou. Come here and… tell us, will you please?”

Skittish in her skimpy waitress uniform, the wolf-woman eased herself into the suggestion. Then, having in turn eased her drenched fingers out of her tingly vagina, she shuffled out and off the bench.

The human-mermaid pair walked her around the table with their gazes; all the while, Kagerou imbibed the salacious view which had only been a scent-scape until now. The man’s trousers were skinned to his thighs; his long, robust cock jutted, arched, out from his shaved groin: harder than mahogany, varnished from the duly-coloured glans to the bottom of the shaft with the mermaid’s pre-come-laced saliva. The whole thing throbbed, slobbering over itself; it looked, for all intents and purposes, pulled straight out of a session of intense yet, cruelly, not quite load-blowing sex. Which, for _some_ intents and purposes, it was – just not any kind it’d been naturally designed for.

Kagerou wedged herself between him on the bench and the edge of the table: facing the former, butt propped against the latter. Then, numbly, she lifted the uniform’s lacy skirt, catching the edge in her teeth.

The lone wolf-woman of the Grassroots Network hadn’t yet puzzled out where on the aforesaid triangle she ought to situate herself; still, for this at least, she knew what would be her favourite spot for Sekibanki’s well-endowed boyfriend.

“… He’e,” she slurred, spreading the offending here under her displaced panties. Tepid air kissed her exposed, hot inner walls – that alone enough to make them shudder with an ache for something thick and similarly warm inside. Wolf-woman juice, translucent and dribbly, pattered on the man’s bunched trousers. “Wanf your cock,” she went on, urgent, scuffing forward till their knees were touching; “wanf it in he’e. All ve way in. Wanf if meffin me up. Wanf lofts an’ lofts of your shtuff in my baby-woom. Wanf your fmell on me, in me – eff’ywhere. Um…”

Kagerou stared at the man staring at her nude, hairy crotch. Her head had become a huge, pink orb of hot fluff.

“… Uh. Wow,” he summed up, dumbstruck, prompting from the attendant fish princess a buoyant titter.

“What did I tell yooou?” she chirped, squishing her massive bust against his woefully clothed flank. “To the woman and to the bone, we Grassroots accounted for are big, open, genuine perverts.”

“… Yeah,” agreed the human. His imposing, erect manhood twitched and strained as if attempting in all inanimate guile to lure Kagerou’s womanhood onto itself. “Yeah. Can _hear_ that, drat. Crap, but I’m lucky to’ve met you. Over, yunno… _youkai_ what only want my meat.”

“That is one direction for life to swing, ‘innit?’” teased Wakasagihime, swimming under the jape. “Yet you used of the opportunity, you, human. Chastened our ‘Banki for us. Then us as well…”

“Yet I did,” exhaled the man. “No remorse?”

“None here,” promised the princess. “I love your meat. And mug.”

He chuckled. “Same. I love your tits. And this smutty mouth.”

They looked up as if on cue.

In front of them, crouched over the meat with one knee on the bench, red-faced, like a wolf caught sneaking into the chicken coop, was Kagerou.

“… Um?” she said, tail swishing left and right.

Sekibanki’s boyfriend offered up an extra chuckle to balance the accounts. “‘S fine,” he assured the blushing wolf-woman. “On honour. Still the sexiest brunette I’ve met.”

She tried for a Sekibankish frown. “Um,” she said, now with vengeance.

Assertive hands – one human, one mermaid – seized each of Kagerou’s hips to chaperone them down onto the man’s lap, narrowly avoiding an unceremonious insertion. The wolf-woman looked on in slight chagrin as her outspread labia smooched instead the cock’s bared glans and then rode down its prickly, sloping underbelly. Her back bowed, and her hold slipped from her crotch once her clitoris joined in on the lewd, slippery fun. Human and _youkai_ throats voiced their mutual discontent at the unproductive turn of events. The cock, which by predatory rights should never have done so, stood erect, long and bellied, its shaven base spooned by the wolf-woman’s slick petals and tickled by her dense pubes. Its tip stuck out, red and shiny, far above the band of her shifted panties. Nearly up to her bellybutton. Kagerou felt the bit of skirt in her mouth grow soaked with saliva. Her stomach tensed taut.

Wakasagihime pushed off and away the human’s shoulder, letting her soft, oversized breasts to droop and stretch at the gleeful hands of gravity. Unconsciously, Kagerou leered down at her waterborne friend’s plump, off-colour nipples. Of which, the more swollen one was already recovering.

“… On a second think,” the mermaid was musing aloud, “you two really could do with a quickie.”

“… What?” said the wolf woman – right ahead the human did the same. They exchanged what could be called “a look.”

Wakasagihime muttered what was… most likely… not an ancient, Atlantean curse in reply. “Oh, _let it lieee!_ ” she moaned next, louder. On a scale from her ear-fins to those on her tail, there was a decently greenish tint of envy to her voice. “Shall we? Obviously, you two are into each other; obviously, you are positively _primed_ to do it. Somebody would have to dispense with this nasty boner anyway, before ‘Seki’ brings out our breakfast. The natural way would be, I believe, favourite.”

“Er,” chimed in the human. “Not to cut the net, here, but… you’ve done a drat number on me already, princess. No dick’s chance out in the cold I’ll last a heartbeat inside her like this. Not that I’d _loathe_ that… but, uh,” he added, “must’ve been a week since I last drained the reservoir, so to say, so there’s a drat fine lot stored up down there. Yunno? You do ‘no, right?”

Wakasagihime rolled her eyes. “Yes. With how you were _spilling…_ ”

“Quite,” the human admitted, “and quite fun, but beside the thrust.”

“Where, pray then, is the thrust?”

He strove to compact his worries into safely-contained words. “… That safe?”

“Oh, _please._ Kagerou has had sex with human males aplenty,” noted Wakasagihime, who as the Grassroots Network’s chairwoman took it as read that everyone’s affairs were also hers, “not least with you; so far, she has never once gotten a big belly from overindulgence, except of food. Why is this such a concern? Mermaids are more fertile than wolf-women and _rokurokubi_ boiled together; yet, I do not recall _this_ winkling your hook out of me on either occasion. Why, have you not heard say of the caesg mermaids, who—”

Kagerou quit paying attention. The caesg were Wakasagihime’s go-to anecdote for anyone doubtful of her species’ ability to lead maritime bachelors and husbands astray; and, if indeed real, then the repetition had made them a ragged school of seductresses in the more scruple-less Grassroots’ heads. More pertinent to Kagerou’s right then was the _other_ half of the mermaid-plus-human equation.

Somewhere in the arithmetically numbed crannies of her brain, the wolf-woman realised it was happening again. Someone else was deciding when and with whom she was going to copulate. And while, where honesty was due, she’d not overly minded being paid by Sekibanki to service (and _service_ ) her card-playing, liberal-handed patrons – or being ordered _not_ to screw her boyfriend on the lakeside a fortnight ago in spite of the three-way consent – or even being _all but made_ to screw him atop her junior’s bed the same evening – a fourth time in succession outgrew the charm and turned something of a cocklebur in her mental tail. Kagerou relished sex; and, imprinting accidents aside, the runner man had demonstrated himself to be an amazing partner in every instance, position and respect. This wasn’t about these. It wasn’t about whether or not she wanted his long, stiff, human cock sheathed up to the jewels inside her and painting her baby-room white. The question wasn’t of “if.”

It was one of “will.” The will of “will he” versus the will of a wolf-woman contemplating rebellion against crownless royalty.

The “why”s were there, too, and good questions themselves, yet nowhere so important as the “how”s.

And of those, Kagerou had already a treacherous couple in mind. All required left was a stick to beat the princess with… which wasn’t the one snuggling the wolf-woman’s bushy groin.

… Maybe.

* * *

~~Vote:~~

~~( ) Doth the princess refuse to finish her job?*~~  
~~( ) Sekibanki’s food was for Sekibanki!**~~  
~~( ) Wolves took what they liked – when they liked.***~~

~~* (May contain mermaid anatomy.)~~  
~~** (Includes an item from the tea-house’s secret menu.)~~  
~~*** (May result in bossy clubmates.)~~


End file.
